Sick Day
by SEWcrew
Summary: Elizabeth takes a sick day. SEWCrew Drabble.


**Sick Day**

Written By – marielabbott, SEW Crew Member

"Take. The. Day. Off." Carson said sternly. "And if I'm not satisfied that you are resting, I will report you as medically unfit to Stargate Command."

"Carson, you can't be--" Elizabeth began to protest, but he cut her off.

"Yes, I am serious. This Pegasus flu is nasty, and the best remedy is rest. Which I know you aren't getting enough of since last month." Carson paused at the look on her face.

They both knew the incident he obliquely referred to. Major Blair's team had returned to Atlantis a scant fifteen minutes after leaving, Blair carrying Dr. Spence, and an injured Lt. Dodd nearly dragging their Athosian teammate, Tallon. As the gateroom swarmed with Carson and his staff, the agonized cries of Blair's team became almost unbearable in their intensity. The hostile natives they had unexpected encountered had hit all three with poison-tipped darts. As a miraculously unscathed Blair watched, Carson desperately tried to save his team, but ultimately could do nothing. Within ten minutes the gateroom was silent, and the expression on Blair's face had haunted Elizabeth ever since.

Carson continued, gently, but in a firm tone. "I warned you that you can't keep pushing yourself without weakening your immune system. So, go to your room, and do not leave it. And do not do any work there, either. I will have meals sent to you. Rest. And if I hear you aren't doing as the good doctor ordered…." He left the threat hanging.

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine. But just for today."

Carson crossed his arms and gave her his best don't-push-the-medical-professional look.

"All right, going," she said and shuffled out of the infirmary. She did feel exhausted, and achy, and generally miserable. But there were a stack of new security proposals waiting for her on her desk…despite Carson's warning, she changed direction and headed to the control room. As she rounded a corner, she encountered a smirking John Sheppard standing in the middle of the hallway, arms crossed.

"Where you headed?" he drawled.

"The control room," she said, summoning the energy to smile brightly and pick up her pace to go around him.

"Ok. I'll just let Carson know. He said something about needing to contact Stargate Command today about something." He lifted his hand to his earpiece.

Elizabeth halted and sighed. "Remind me to remind Carson who does his performance evaluations. I'm going to my quarters."

"Good choice," Sheppard flashed a grin. "How about I just walk with you."

"Escort me, don't you mean?"

"Carson does have a point. I've had a bout of this flu, remember? It's, uh, unpleasant." Sheppard grimaced.

"Well, Dr. Sheppard, I will rest as ordered," she replied as they arrived at her quarters.

"Good." Sheppard pulled a book from a vest pocket and awkwardly shoved it into her hands. "This came to me by accident in the last shipment from Earth. If you absolutely have to do something today, stay in bed and read."

"Anne Brontë, I haven't read her in years," she said delightedly, raising her gaze from the book to thank him.

Sheppard was already walking away. "Get well, Elizabeth. And don't make me post a guard at your door."

Elizabeth groggily opened her eyes. What had woken her—there it was. A loud whisper she recognized, followed by a furtive knocking. "Elizabeth, you awake?"

She sat up and pushed her hair from her face. "Come in, Rodney," she called.

McKay entered the room, but stopped well away from her bed. "Oh, good, I wasn't sure if you were awake or not, I didn't want to disturb you, you know, you ordered to bed rest and all, but—"

"There's a problem?" Elizabeth started to rise, but McKay waved her back.

"Oh, no, no, no, it's, uh, well…I know how you like chocolate, and I have a little left in my stash." Rodney pulled a small bag from his pocket and tossed it across the room to land next to Elizabeth. She picked it up, and discovered it was still half full. "Thank you, Rodney," she smiled, touched by the scientist's gesture.

"Yes, well, just get better. Chuck is developing an attitude I don't like without you there in the control room. He thinks he's in charge. It's beginning to make him insufferable. But, no shop talk. Get some rest." McKay said, backing out of the room.

Smiling, Elizabeth propped herself up on her pillows, and enjoyed the chocolate as she started to read.

A voice called through the door. "Elizabeth, may I come in?"

"Come in, Teyla," she replied.

Teyla entered smiling, carrying a tray of food. She placed it next to Elizabeth's bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Better than I did, but still lousy," Elizabeth answered honestly. Teyla nodded.

"I suspected you would, which is why I brought some aleu soup. It is much prized as a remedy for the flu among my people." Seeing Elizabeth's slightly non-committal expression, she laughed. "And is also tasty. It is not like some of the medicines from your world."

"It's delicious," Elizabeth declared, after a spoonful. "Thank you, Teyla."

"And Ronon insisted I give you this." Teyla pointed to a small pouch on the tray. "It is apparently a Satedan remedy. When you crush the two herbs in the sack together, the smell released will help clear away the sickness."  
Elizabeth fingered the small pouch.

"Thank him for me, will you?"

Teyla nodded. "Be well, Elizabeth. I will bring more soup for you tomorrow, if Carson does not release you."

"That's a big 'if', isn't it?" Elizabeth said, leaning back into her pillows.

"We all simply want you recovered. Enjoy the rest of your meal." Elizabeth smiled tiredly as Teyla quietly left the room.

Elizabeth placed the finished novel by her bedside table with a satisfied smile. It had been a very long time since she had read simply for the pleasure of it. She noticed Ronon's pouch and opened it. Inside were two different types of leaves, neither one giving off much of a detectable scent. She rubbed the pouch together, crushing the leaves. Immediately a strong, earthy, yet clean, smell filled the air. Elizabeth breathed deeply and found that her head felt a little less achy, a little clearer. She placed the pouch on the table by her bed, and turned out the lights.

As had happened practically every night for a month, Major Blair's anguished, drawn face appeared unbidden before her eyes. Tonight, however, a phrase from the book she had just read also entered her mind: "We have had trials, and we know that we must have them again; but we bear them well together, and endeavor to fortify ourselves and each other against the final separation—that greatest of all afflictions to the survivor…." Her eyes flew open and she reached for the light. As she looked at the thoughtful gifts her friends had brought her today, she understood why Major Blair's face lived in her subconscious. She knew it was a very real possibility that it would one day be her in that gateroom, watching her team die. Lately, she had allowed this realization to drive her even more deeply into her work, in an effort to control all the variables of every dangerous situation they encountered. She had not been making enough time to cherish the victories and the small kindnesses like the ones she had been given today.

"Well," she said out loud. "That will change, beginning tomorrow." She smiled to herself as she turned out the lights and wrapped the blankets around her. As she planned ways to repay her friends for their thoughtfulness, she drifted into a deep, restful sleep.


End file.
